


Hidden From the Moonlight

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A TezuRyo poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden From the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

You breathe a sigh across my lips,  
The sky above is void of light.  
I kiss you twice, thrice, in this darkness  
Knowing that you're mine tonight.

The still of tomorrow beckons  
Promising another new day  
To watch you change into something else  
But not too changed, I pray.

The moonlight will return  
When the clouds have finally passed  
But I'll kiss you breathless in this darkness  
Hoping this will last.

When we return to club tomorrow  
Dynamics will have to change.  
Treat me like a captain only --  
Laps and Juice can be arranged.

Your eyes wide -- bright --  
This moonlit night...  
Somehow we'll go without a fight,  
but these moments with you feel perfectly right.


End file.
